Love and Loss
by Kaze-no-Ryuu25
Summary: Three girls going to Hogwarts befriends the murauders, Lily and Severus. This story follows them through their lives up past Deathly Hallows. This story has some changes obviously. Remus/OC, Sirius/OC and Severus/OC. Rated M for language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters other than my own. Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R.

**Harry Potter Profiles:**

**Name:** Cleopatra Rose-Marie Maxwell/Lupin **Aka:** Cleo or Artemis

**Age:** 13+ **Height:** 5'3" to 5'7" **Hair:** Knee length black/white

**Eyes:** Brown but change to green and hazel depending on her mood

**Personality:** Kind and carefree but can become mean a vindictive when she wants to be. Very protective of her friends and family but also anyone she deems good at heart. She can be very hyperactive, especially

when she has sugar. She's also a prankster.

**Blood line:** Pure blood

**Name:** Alexandria Rose McDurmint/Black **Aka:** Alex or Selene

**Age:** 13+ **Height:** 5'1" to 5'4" **Hair:** Butt length, wavy brown/auburn

**Eyes:** Blue-green that change intensity because of moods

**Personality:** Kind, carefree, and loving person. Can become aggressive when need be. Very protective when it comes to family, friends and others her she feels deserves it. Gets hyperactive when she is around

Cleo and Anna.

**Blood line:** Pure blood

**Name:** Annastasia Lynn Winner/Snape **Aka:** Anna or Luna

**Age:** 13+ **Height:** 5'4" to 5'8" **Hair:** Shoulder length dark brown

**Eyes:** Brown but can change in intensity depending on her moods

**Personality:** Kind, caring, carefree, and very passive. She normally is the one who tries to talk out an argument but can become aggressive when need be. Can be a bit hyperactive at times, especially when she's

around Cleo and Alex.

**Blood line:** Pure blood

* * *

><p>(<strong>Setting:<strong> Kingscross station, Platform 9 ¾ during the marauder era. We see the platform filled with students and parents. Over the hustle and bustle of the platform we see Cleo running around looking for Alex

and Anna.)

* * *

><p>"Anna! Alex! There you two are!" Cleo yells as she runs to her friends. They all hug each other and talk excitedly about everything they can. As they are talking the whistle blows on the train so they board. All<p>

three of them walk around trying to find a compartment that they all can sit in. Then they find one that only has two people in it. A girl with bright red hair and beautiful green eyes and a boy with black hair and

soul searing black eyes. Both the boy and girl look at the three standing in the doorway. "May we sit with you two?" Anna asks. The girl answers, "Yes you can." The girls sit down. Cleo sits next to the boy while

Anna and Alex sit next to the girl. Cleo says, "The name's Cleopatra Rose-Marie Maxwell but you can call me Cleo or Artemis. This is Alexandria McDurmint and Annastastia Winner. My two best friends." "You can

call me Alex or Selene", "And you can call me Anna or Luna" both girls say. All three of them are smiling. The little redhead says, "Nice to meet you. My name is Lily Evans and this is my friend Severus Snape." Alex

says, "So your both first years I see." Both Lily and Severus nod their heads yes. "Welcome." Anna says. "You're going to love it at Hogwarts. It's amazing. Really big and you'll never get bored at all." Cleo states

excitedly. Anna and Alex both giggle and Alex points at Cleo and states, "Especially with her around." "Hey!" Cleo nearly shouts and then says, "Wait…It's true." She then laughs. Severus looks at her likes she's

crazy and Lily giggles along with Alex and Anna. She looks at Severus and asks, "What? Think I am crazy?" He nods his head yes. "Well you're spot on about that one." She begins to laugh harder. "Severus, don't

mind her. She won't harm you. In fact she won't even hurt a fly unless she feels it deserves it." Alex states. At that moment the door opens up and standing there is Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black

and so on. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the wolf freaks. I see you've gotten even weirder" Bellatrix says. Cleo stands up and says, "Well, well, well if it isn't Tweedle dees and Tweedle dumber. Oh and for your

information we are not weird just…unique." She smirks at them. Anna and Alex stand up. Alex says, "Why don't you and your little group of snobby, snooty, pure blood maniacs get out of here." "Why you!" Lucius

yells and lunges at Alex but Cleo gets in way. Grabs him by the collar of his shirt and brings him down to eye level with her. Lily's and Severus' eyes go wide at this. Cleo is pissed and says, "I wouldn't do that

again if I were you Lucius Malfoy. You might find it really hard to reproduce later on in life if you do and I don't think you're whore there would like that. Now if I were you I would get the hell out of here and don't

bother us again. Do you understand me?" She lets go of his collar and everyone just stares at her. She then says more forcefully, "Do. You. Understand. Me!" He nods his head and all of them leave quickly. Anna

and Alex sit back down and Cleo flops down in her seat again and says, "Hn!" "Cleo calm down. We don't want to make more of a scene then what we already did. You know for a fact that only do that because

they have problems." Anna says. "If they got a problem with us then they can go screw themselves up the ass with a cactus for all I care." Cleo states still slightly pissed.


	2. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't written in a while. My computer was in

the shop and I have been busy with work. I'll be writing more very

soon. Again I am sorry for the delay in the story.

Kaze-no-Ryuu25


End file.
